


All An Act

by BlueJayBird13



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Evil Stress Au, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: Stress had two options. Try to hide in the empty corridor, or act. She chose to act. She was good at it, after all.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	All An Act

Stress strode through the hall as she felt the final traces of invisibility potion leave her body. 

"Evi!" She called out as she got closer to his room. She heard him muttering to himself, as she pushed open the door, and walked through. He looked up at her, and folded the newspaper in his hands, before putting it down beside him.  
  
Stress gestured to it. “What’s going on?”  
  
Evil Xisuma smiled. His helmet covered it up, but Stress could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice when he next spoke. “An opening for us to get what we have been trying to, ever since you came to the fifth world.”

* * *

  
“Mumbo is lonely, Stress. He didn’t want what Grian signed him up for.”  
  
Stress giggled. “I think I know the perfect way~” 

* * *

  
Stress gathered up the ‘burn sticks’ Mumbo had given her, and flew up to the top of her new potion factory. Throwing down some concrete, and the campfires, Stress quickly constructed a reasonable chimmy. To drive home the point, she made another.

* * *

  
Stress felt her communicator buzz.  
  
_That didn’t take long._ _  
_ _  
_ She giggled as she pulled it out, and read the messages.  
  
<MumboJumbo> STRESS

  
<Iskall85> STRESS

<MumboJumbo> WE ARE HERE

  
<Iskall85> WE ARE HERE  
  
“Finally.” She ran outside and jumped, throwing down rockets to get her into the air. Stress zoomed up, finding her bearings, before zipping off towards the Hermit Challenges temple. 

* * *

  
Stress pressed the button, and heard a ‘pop’ as the piece of paper flew out at her. She picked it up, and skimmed over Mumbo’s untidy handwriting.  
  
_Run for mayor_

* * *

  
“Evi! It worked!” Stress sang as she ran through the hall. “I’m in the running~”  
  


* * *

"Iskall." Stress said, looking at her 'friend'. 

"I want you to become my campaign manager."

* * *

Stress walked up to the hole in the floor. Peering down, she checked to see if the lava was still at the bottom. It was a parkour course. Stress looked up at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Grabbing some scaffolding, she pilfered her way up to the roof, crouching as she got near the top. She crawled into a small hole, and kicked the scaffolding behind her. It tumbled to the ground, landing in the lava, and sizzling up. Stress crawled through the tunnel. It was always a tight squeeze, even with her small build. For EX, it was nearly impossible. Luckily, he didn't go out often, and when he did, he used other paths to get to the exit. Although, he couldn't go far. Their lair was set in one of the few chunks the world code considered to be null. Not exist.

Stress reached the end of the tunnel, and pushed open a trapdoor. She looked down at the floor below her, and fell, hearing the trapdoor thud behind her. Stress's elytra deployed, and she drifted the last little bit to the ground, before landing gracefully. The elytra closed as she stood up, and started walking down the corridor.

  
  


Stress froze. She heard voices. Coming from in front of her.

_It wasn't Evi._

Stress had two options. Try to hide in the empty corridor, or act. She chose to act. She was good at it, after all. 

Stress started to look around the corridor as Tango and Impulse rounded the corner. The two noticed her, and froze. Stress looked up at them, looking visibly upset, as she ran at them, crocodile tears streaming out of her eyes. She threw herself at the two men, sobbing as she did so. 

"Thanks goodness you are here! I've been trapped in this place for hours!" Stress wailed as Tango and Impulse looked confused at her.

_Come on. Believe it!_

Tango was the first to speak. "So, you are saying, you're lost?"

Stress looked up at him and nodded. "This place is so scary!"  
  
Impulse and Tango looked at each other.

“You left torches, right?” Impulse asked the red-eyed man beside him, who nodded and pointed behind them.

"That's the way to the exit, Stress." Tango explained. 

Stress hugged both of them. 

"Thank you so much!" She bawled, before running off, following the torches.

* * *

Stress stepped out of the building, and into the blistering heat. Even the roof of the Nether wasn’t safe from the heat. Her pocket vibrated, and she reached into it, pulling out her communicator. Stress smiled as she read the two latest messages.

< **ImpulseSV tried to swim in lava** >

< **TangoTek tried to swim in lava** >

They had died trying to complete **her** parkour course. Why wouldn't they? It looked easy, but Stress had built it, and she liked death. That's why there was a hidden tunnel above. Stress valued her life too much to attempt the course she knew would kill her.

Stress blinked, realising she had been staring at her communicator for a few minutes. She shoved it into her pocket, and jumped, feeling her elytra deploy. Stress threw down a few rockets, and zoomed out over the Nether roof. There was no need for secrecy now. People knew where their lair was. At the moment, speed was key. Get away, and get back to the jungle base before people came looking. 

* * *

Stress floated around the top of Iskall’s tree, looking for them. Spotting them, she closed up her elytra, and plummeted towards him.  
  


“Iskall!” Stress yelled, as she got closer. Then, when she was about to hit one of the mega branches, she deployed her elytra, and skimmed over the branch towards Iskall.  
  
They looked up at her as she landed gently next to them. Iskall gestured at her top.  
  
“Is that a ‘Get Gorgeous' t-shirt?” they asked, and Stress nodded her head vigorously. 

“I got you one too!” She exclaimed as she plopped down a shulker box, and drew out the white cotton top. She threw it at them.

"Try it on!"

* * *

  
June 23rd.  
  
Day of the Nether Update.

Voting day.

Stress and EX sabotaged the voting booths, after they had been built. Why wouldn’t they? Of course Stress had made sure that there were at least 1 or 2 votes for all the other candidates. Didn’t want to make it seem like she was cheating, or anything… (She totally was)  
  


* * *

The Hermits were grouped around the town hall, looking up at Xisuma, the mayoral candidates slightly in front of the rest.

"And, the clear winner is Stress! Everyone, please give her a round of applause." Xisuma said, looking over the group.

Stress walked up the steps, towards Xisuma, before turning to face the group. She smiled. "Thank you all so much for voting for me! As my first act of mayor-"

She turned to face Xisuma, her smile dropping. "Give me admin powers."

Everyone was taken aback by the rudeness in her voice. Xisuma shrugged, and pulled out his admin screen, before typing some things on it. Stress felt her communicator buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket, and looked down at it.

< **You have successfully been opped** >

Stress smiled down at the communicator, before quickly pulling up her new admin screen. With a few taps, she had access to the operator section. 

_And remove this!_

She looked up at Xisuma, who had pulled his communicator out of his pocket. He lifted his head, staring at her. "Stress… What did you do?" 

She grinned at him. "You'll see soon enough~"

Continuing to stare unblinkingly at him, she typed a few more things on the screen. Every hermit looked at each other as their communicators buzzed. Slowly, Xisuma looked down at the communicator in his hand.

  
< **Evil Xisuma has joined the world** >

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I thought.... But it's here now!
> 
> Not beta read, so if it doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me so in the comments.
> 
> Also sorry about any bad formatting - posted from my phone.


End file.
